Por Tu Bien Demi Dirimu
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: 'Namanya Ada. Seekor vaquita mungil nan manis. Namanya Vincent. Pemuda tanggung berambut emas panjang. Namanya Ada. Gadis kecil impiannya.' #ANIMALIAChallenge
"Kuharap aku bisa mengerti bahasa manusia."

"Kau gila? Kapal itu akan menangkapmu."

"Dia berbeda."

"Manusia itu jahat. Kamu tidak bisa memercayai mereka."

"Aku ingin mengerti apa yang dikatakannya."

o-o-o

 **POR TU BIEN**

o-o-o

Warning: character death. OOC.

Setting: modern days. Normal human. Orphan Gil & Vince.

Summary:

'Namanya Ada. Seekor vaquita mungil nan manis. Namanya Vincent. Pemuda tanggung berambut emas panjang. Namanya Ada. Gadis kecil impiannya.' #ANIMALIAChallenge

o-o-o

Malam itu tenang. Hanya ada beberapa perahu terlihat di atas Laut Cortez. Tempat yang, meski disebut laut, sesungguhnya merupakan teluk besar di pinggir California, habitat bagi banyak hewan dan tumbuhan laut.

Sebuah kapal nelayan kecil berlayar dari arah Meksiko.

"Oh, hai Ada!"

Seorang pria muda melambaikan tangannya dari pinggir kapal. Wajahnya tersenyum senang ketika ia melihat seekor lumba-lumba mengikuti kapalnya. Ia segera berlari ke dalam dan meminta sang kapten kapal untuk berhenti.

"Ada~" lelaki tersebut sudah berada di luar lagi. Lumba-lumba yang sedari tadi menunggu menyundul tangan yang menggantung dari pinggir kapal dengan kepalanya. "Haha, apa kabarmu? Aku kangen. Maaf ya, Ada, aku baru bisa ke laut lagi."

"Vincent!" Seseorang meneriakkan nama sang pemuda. "Jangan keluarkan tanganmu seperti itu, nanti kamu jatuh! Kamu lupa? Siapa yang melompat keluar kapal dan berenang malam-malam sampai asmanya kambuh parah?"

"Gil." Vincent memberi wajah cemberut pada laki-laki berambut hitam ikal di depannya. "Aku cuma sedang menyapa Ada kok."

"Vaquita itu lagi?" mata emasnya menyipit, tangannya dilipat di depan dada, dan ia mengembuskan napas pelan. "Vince, vaquita itu hewan dilindungi sekarang. Kita bisa didenda karena dikira menangkapnya."

Wajah kecil Vincent tertunduk sedih. Tangannya kembali menggapai sahabat airnya. Rambut emasnya berkilauan terpapar sinar rembulan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Hei Ada, mau dengar cerita? Waktu aku sakit, aku dengar Gil bertengkar dengan Elliot. Tidakkah ia manis, memperebutkan siapa yang menjagaku?" Ia terkikik kecil. Kedua matanya yang berbeda warna berbinar senang. "Walau pada akhirnya, Gil harus pergi melaut dan Elliot kecil yang menemaniku tidur setiap malam."

Vaquita kecil yang diberi nama Ada oleh Vincent itu tertawa. Suaranya nyaring dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang kecil.

Ah. Pernahkah kamu melihat vaquita? Dia merupakan bagian dari keluarga lumba-lumba yang hanya bisa ditemukan di Teluk California. Kamu bisa mengenalinya dengan sekali lihat karena vaquita berbeda dengan lumba-lumba biasanya. Ada lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi mata dan bibirnya. Selain itu, ada garis panjang yang tersambung dari ujung bibir hingga ke sirip sampingnya.

Ada adalah vaquita kecil, tubuhnya mulus tanpa luka, dan ia memiliki garis yang sedikit melengkung dari tepi bibirnya. Biasanya ia terlihat bersama dua vaquita lain yang lebih besar. Satu dengan warna abu-abu yang lebih gelap dan yang lainnya lebih terang.

"Lain kali, kita harus bertemu saat siang ya. Soalnya kalau malam, aku tidak bisa berenang bersamamu."

Lalu, dari kejauhan terdengar suara lumba-lumba nyaring memanggil-manggil. Ada terkikik pelan dan mulai berputar-putar.

"Itu keluargamu ya?" Vincent menyipitkan matanya, namun tak melihat apapun.

Ada membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara-suara ke arah Vincent. Ia berputar, masuk ke dalam air, dan melompat tinggi, mencium pipi pemuda manusia yang masih bersandar di pinggir perahu.

"Ah Ada... pergilah sana." Vincent menyentuh bagian pipi yang basah karena terkena ciuman manis vaquita kecil. Ia tersenyum getir. "Sampai ketemu lagi ya."

Sekali lagi Ada melompat tinggi dan melambaikan sirip ekornya sebelum pergi.

"Vince," Gilbert, sang kakak, melongok dari balik ruang kemudi. "Aku sudah menebar jala. Kamu mau tidur dulu sekarang?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Gil." Mata kirinya yang berwarna merah menyala terang seraya tersenyum manis. "Ayo kita lanjutkan cari ikannya."

Kala langit sudah mulai terang, pertanda matahari akan segera terbit, perahu nelayan keluarga Nightray sudah mengangkat seluruh jala yang ditebarnya meski hanya mendapat sedikit ikan. Sesampainya di pantai, kakak-kakak mereka sudah menunggu.

Fred yang mengemudi tetap duduk di dalam mobil, sedangkan kedua adiknya, Claude dan Ernest, memperhatikan kembalinya kapal keluarga mereka yang dibawa Gilbert dan Vincent.

"Kalian melaut berdua hanya dapat ikan segitu?" Ernest dengan mulut tajamnya langsung menyerang. Ia bertolak pinggang dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Bukankah kemarin kau membawa lebih banyak, Gilbert? Jangan jadikan adikmu sebagai alasan malas. Mungkin memang lebih baik kalau kau melaut sendiri." Claude menimpali dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Tidak!" Vincent berbalik dan berdiri. Meski umurnya baru 18 tahun, tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan sepantar dengan semua 'kakak'-nya. Ia geram. Belum sempat ia membalas kata-kata kasar kedua kakaknya, Gilbert sudah mengambil alih.

"Vince!" Gilbert menarik Vincent dan membungkuk. "Maafkan aku. Besok malam, aku akan berusaha lebih keras."

Ernest mengibaskan rambut indahnya sambil menatap jijik Gilbert dan Vincent. Claude hanya diam, tetapi matanya begitu dalam menyiratkan benci.

"Hei, cepat naikkan ke mobil, pasar akan segera ramai. Kita bisa telat." Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Fred dari mobil. Ernest segera menjawab 'iya, kak' dengan penuh semangat dan riang, sungguh bertolak belakang ketika berhadapan dengan Gilbert dan Vincent.

"Tidakkah kakak kesal dengan tingkah mereka yang kekanakan?" Vincent mendecak kesal. Dia dan Gilbert sudah berada di mobil truk tua terbuka dan mereka duduk di sebelah belakang truk bersama dengan ikan-ikan yang mereka tangkap.

"Vince!" Gilbert menaikkan alis dan membelalakkan sedikit mata emasnya yang indah, menegur keluhan adiknya. "Biar begitu, mereka tetap kakak kita. Mereka lebih tua dari kita."

"Kakak tiri tidak lebih baik dari ibu tiri..." Vincent berbisik lirih. Gilbert menatap Vincent sedih sambil mengacak rambut sang adik. Melihat ekspresi Gilbert, Vincent melebarkan senyum dan menggapai pundak pria di depannya itu. "Cuma kau kakakku, Gil. Tidak ada yang lebih kental dari hubungan darah, kan?"

Sang pria berambut ikal dan mata emas melengkungkan sedikit ujung bibirnya. _Vin_ _ce_ _... maafkan kakakmu yang tidak berguna ini. Sepanjang kita tetap bersama, aku yakin kita bisa bertahan. Aku bisa bertahan, Vin_ _ce_ _._

Semua ikan sudah diturunkan dari mobil. Biasanya saat pasar sudah mulai ramai, Gilbert akan tidur di mobil, menunggu kakak-kakaknya yang lebih tua selesai menjual ikan-ikan yang telah ia tangkap. Vincent ... pemuda ini biasa menemani Gil di mobil, tetapi hari itu, ia tidak kelihatan seperti biasa.

Melihat sang kakak sudah terlelap, Vincent berjalan menyusuri pagar besi yang membatasi daerah pasar dan pantai. Ia lalu duduk termenung di pasir terdekat dan memandang langit fajar yang masih merah.

.

.

"Ada!"

Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam ikal dan mata emas yang berkilauan memanggil nama gadis yang lebih kecil darinya. Rambut pirang panjangnya berkibar indah ketika ia berlari mengikuti kakaknya. Langkah mungilnya begitu ringan mengimbangi tawa lepasnya di atas rerumputan.

"Gil, Vincent, cepat kemari!"

Vincent yang masih bertubuh sangat kecil bersembunyi di balik tubuh kakaknya, Gilbert. Ia mengintip sedikit sambil terus berpegangan pada baju belakang Gilbert.

Mereka sampai di sebuah gazebo di tengah taman luas. Ada, sang gadis kecil membuat mahkota bunga, sementara anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dirinya sedang menarik Gilbert untuk mengikutinya ke pinggir hutan.

"Tapi Oz, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Vincent." Anak lelaki yang dipanggil Oz itu merengut mendengar penjelasan Gilbert.

"Hey, Vincent." Oz membungkuk, menyetarakan pandangannya pada si kecil berambut emas itu, adik kandung Gilbert yang sama sekali tidak mirip, kecuali sebelah matanya yang berwarna emas. "Aku punya permen untukmu. Jadi, biarkan Gil main denganku, ya?"

Takut-takut, sang bocah berwarna mata berbeda tersebut mengambil permen dari tangan Oz dan melirik Gilbert.

"Aku main sebentar, ya, Vince? Cuma di sekitar sana saja kok." Gilbert menunjuk ke arah hutan, lalu mengelus rambut sang adik.

Akhirnya Vincent duduk di pinggir gazebo dan mengemut permennya. Ia memperhatikan Gil yang mengenakan seragam pelaut kebanggaannya mencari ranting bersama Oz, saudara laki-laki barunya yang penuh semangat.

Tiba-tiba Vincent terlonjak kaget dan memukul tangan seseorang yang menyentuh kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak menatap kehadiran mendadak si gadis kecil.

"Ah… maaf." Ada kecil melangkah mundur. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia memungut mahkota bunga yang terjatuh terkena tangan Vincent. "Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini."

Vincent meringkuk menjauh dari Ada, tetapi Ada malah semakin berusaha mendekatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Vincent." Meski Ada lebih kecil dari Vincent, ia kelihatan lebih dewasa. "Ayo kita main sama-sama. Aku yakin mahkota ini pantas sekali kalau Vincent pakai."

Ada menyodorkan mahkota bunga kepada Vincent sambil menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Vince menutupi mata merahnya dengan poni, merasa takut, namun Ada tetap diam di tempatnya. Lama sekali mereka diam, hingga akhirnya Vincent menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku!" tiba-tiba Ada sedikit berteriak, mengagetkan Vincent. Tangan mereka berdua sudah menggenggam mahkota bunga, walaupun Vincent tak bermaksud memegangnya. Ia hanya kaget.

"Bolehkah aku memakaikannya untukmu?"

Vincent kecil menatap binar silau dari mata Ada yang kehijauan. Sinar indah yang hidup, yang jujur, yang polos, dan enerjik. Binar yang menggerakkan hatinya. Tanpa sadar, ia pun mengangguk. Lalu Ada dengan senang hati meletakkan mahkota bunga warna-warni itu di atas kepala Vincent.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Vincent sangat pantas memakainya." Ada tersenyum lebar. Perlahan Vincent pun ikut tersenyum.

.

.

"Ada!"

Vincent tahu itu Ada. Ia sangat mengenal suara vaquita kesayangannya. Pemuda tanggung itu berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah dermaga dan langsung meluncur masuk ke dalam laut. Kau tahu dermaga? Ya. Tempat banyak perahu merapat dan berlayar. Tempat yang penuh dengan jangkar dan hal-hal lain yang … entahlah, berbahaya?

"Hei, hei! Nak!"

Jala.

Laut yang penuh dengan jala.

Vincent bisa mendengar raungan Ada-nya. Ia bisa mendengar raungan para vaquita keluarga Ada. Ia menahan napas sebisanya sambil mencari keberadaan seluruh sahabat lautnya itu di dalam air. Ujung matanya melihat tiga ekor panda laut sebelum ia kehabisan napas.

Sayangnya, ketika Vince berenang ke permukaan, ia begitu terburu-buru hingga kepalanya tergores bagian bawah salah satu kapal. Akan tetapi, rasa sakit dan darah yang memerahkan lautan di sekitarnya tak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk menyelam sekali lagi.

Ia mengabaikan seluruh peringatan inderanya dan fokus pada para lumba-lumba bermata hitam itu. _Ah, garis di sirip itu. Ada. Bertahanlah sayang. Bertahanlah._

Vincent memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak, untuk mengepak, untuk membawanya lebih dalam. Tangannya menggapai jala-jala di sekitar hingga akhirnya ia mencapai si panda laut.

Sakit rasanya. Hidungnya penuh air asin. Ia menarik jala dengan sekuat tenaga. Matanya merah. Mereka bukan sekadar vaquita. Vincent membuka mulutnya seakan berteriak, seakan melakukannya berarti menambah tenaga. Mereka adalah teman, keluarga. Dia tidak akan kehilangan keluarganya sekali lagi. Tidak.

TIDAK.

Vincent tak peduli kini ia sudah kehabisan napas. Ia berhasil melepaskan satu vaquita. Oz. Kini ia berkutat dengan jala yang melilit Ada. Air mata Vin bersatu dengan laut.

 _Tidak… TIDAK VINCENT-KU. TIDAK!_

Ada berhasil lepas dari kekangan jala, tetapi sayang, manusia yang paling disayanginya terlambat kembali ke permukaan.

Vaquita itu melolong sedih. Vaquita mungil yang manis, yang masih bisa menyayangi manusia.

Kapal penebar jala yang bertanggung jawab disuruh mengangkat jala. Di sana masih terikat satu vaquita yang agak besar dan jelas sudah mati. Namun, yang menyedihkan terlihat di sana adalah pemandangan seorang pemuda didorong ke permukaan laut oleh dua lumba-lumba yang ukurannya tak lebih besar darinya.

.

.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa bergabung menjadi _volunteer_ penyelamat vaquita."

"Xerxes Break…"

Gilbert tak berhenti berkabung.

Sudah seminggu sejak kematian Vincent dan Gilbert masih berkabung. Hari itu ia berdiri lagi di samping makam adiknya. Namun, air matanya sudah kering. Satu kata saja yang diucapkannya siang itu, 'Xerxes Break'.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih dan dandanan nyentrik yang lebih dikenal sebagai 'Si Pembuat Topi' atau _hatter_ mengangkat tinggi payungnya di atas kepala Gilbert. Ia adalah salah satu anggota Pandora, kelompok yang menyatakan diri mereka sebagai penyelamat vaquita. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Gilbert bisa bertahan dengannya adalah mata merahnya yang sama dengan milik Vincent.

"Gilbert, kau bisa bergabung dengan kami. Aku masih setia menunggu di sini."

Akan tetapi, Gilbert tidak menjawab. Break menghela napas panjang. Ia melepas topi kesayangannya dan memakaikannya pada Gilbert sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat pemakaman.

Tanpa terasa, anak angkat keluarga Nightray ini sudah menginjak markas Pandora. Di depannya terlihat sebuah kolam besar. Ada dua lumba-lumba kecil di sana. Mereka segera berenang menuju Gilbert, menyemprotkan air pada wajah murungnya.

"Oz … Ada …" Gilbert tersenyum sedih.

"Heh. Mereka kelihatan seperti boneka!" seorang anak kecil berjinjit di samping Gilbert, berusaha melihat permukaan kolam.

"Elliot?" agak bingung, Gilbert berjongkok dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau bisa di sini, Elliot?"

"Paman berambut putih itu yang membawaku. Katanya kau ada di sini." Elliot menjawab tegas sambil bertolak pinggang. "Ayo pulang! Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu makan di rumah."

Meski masih anak-anak, wajah Elliot sudah keras. Namun, mata birunya masih menunjukkan kepolosan. Anak yang jauh berbeda dengan Vincent.

Tangan kecilnya menarik ujung lengan baju Gilbert agar segera pulang. Mau tak mau, Gilbert berdiri mengikutinya. 'Keluarga'-nya menunggu di rumah.

o-o-o

 **Demi Dirimu**

o-o-o

"Paman Oscar sudah mati, Ada."

"Takdir sungguh tak adil…"

"Kita selamat. Kau benar. Dia berbeda."

"Tentu saja! Dia manusia kesayanganku. Vincent-sama. Dia manusia kesayanganku …"

.

.

Hingga hari ini, populasi vaquita sudah berkurang sangat banyak dan tak lebih dari 60 ekor yang masih hidup. Hal ini diakibatkan habitatnya yang terbatas, yakni Teluk California. Selain itu, karena ukurannya yang kecil, lumba-lumba ini juga menjadi sasaran karnivora laut yang lebih besar, seperti hiu. Karena itu, tak sedikit vaquita yang memiliiki luka akibat serangan pemangsa. Namun, faktor paling besar yang memperkecil angka populasi mereka adalah manusia. Vaquita merupakan spesies lumba-lumba dan harus mengambil napas ke permukaan laut layaknya mamalia. Banyak sekali vaquita yang terjebak di jala yang ditebar manusia sehingga mereka tak dapat ke permukaan untuk mengambil napas dan akhirnya mati. Ayo selamatkan Vaquita!

FIN


End file.
